


The Poor Cookie Crumbles

by gayratandaadrvarkwedding



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run: OvenBreak
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratandaadrvarkwedding/pseuds/gayratandaadrvarkwedding
Summary: When Pirate Cookie gets cursed by Dark Enchantress, his eye starts to crumble, slowly and painfully. Salt Cookie and Squid Ink Cookie don't notice before they find out when they do, it's already too late.





	1. How This All Happened

**A reminder that this is an AU so nothing is fully canon in this story.**

**You may wonder, why did Dark Enchantress curse Pirate?**

**What did Pirate do to deserve this?**

**The answer: Nothing, we all know DE loves to make everyone have pain no matter what.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

Pirate woke up one day in a dark room, he felt tired. He looked around the room, hoping he wasn't alone. The good thing was, he wasn't, but he couldn't see who it was. He tried to get up but pulled back down, since he was weak, he could bearly stand up. 

He thought about Salt and Squid Ink, just hoping they're okay. Hoping they're not worrying.

The door suddenly opened with a big bang. "Well Well Well...Isn't it the two of the few cookies of the sea. **Pirate** **Cookie** and **Sea Fairy Cookie.** " 

"Dark Enchantress, what do you want now?!" Sea Fairy yelled while trying to set herself free. 

"You know what I want Sea Fairy, tell your little friend Pirate why we're here. Don't even bother trying to let yourself free, you'll just get yourself killed." 

Sea Fairy sighed in disappointment as she slowly threw herself down on the floor, whispering words that Pirate nor Dark Enchantress could hear.

"Fine, since you won't speak. I'll do that myself. Pirate Cookie, I've seen how **useless** you are. I'm here to make it as worse as possible!" She smiled as she grabbed her staff. 

Dark Enchantress grabbed Pirate and tore his eyepatch off of him, "I wonder what I can do to his eye right here? Hehe..." She waved her staff to hit on his eye. Making his eye crumble. She dropped him on the floor. 

"Run along now, here's your eyepatch to cover up your **crumbling eye**." 

Dark Enchantress threw Pirate Cookie out of, whatever he was, but thank god that was all over. He summoned his boat and went away from hell. Worrying about that Sea Fairy girl. 

* * *

"Pirate Cookie! Where were you!" Salt Cookie ran as he saw Pirate on the sea. 

"Salty!" Pirate had got off his ship and hugged Salt. 

"Pirate...Squid Ink and I were so worried about you. Squidy even started crying!" 

"Shit...Where are they?!" 

Salt had dragged Pirate into their house, they find Squid Ink sobbing on the floor.

"Squidy!" Pirate ran and hugged Squid Ink. 

"P-...Pops!" Squid Ink hugged back, happy as can be. 

"Salt, can we talk? Like, alone..." Pirate grabbed Salt pulling him thors him. 

"Of course, Pirey." 

The two cookies left to go talk alone. Pirate felt scared if Salt knew who this "Dark Enchantress" Cookie is.

Pirate grabbed Salt's hands. "Do you know who 'Dark Enchantress' is?" 

"No, I don't. Why?" 

"Well, something happened to me in her name and...uh, how do I explain-"

"Did they hurt you?!" Salt grabbed his cheeks, Pirate held Salt's hands making sure he won't worry.

"It's okay Salty! I'm fine!" Pirate smiled and kissed Salt's hands. 

"Well, ok...if you say so. Anyway, I'll go feed Squid Ink."

Salt had left, leaving Pirate alone. Pirate started feeling pain on his eye. He ran to the bathroom to look at his eye. He had thought Dark Enchantress told him lies that his eye was crumbling. She's wasn't. He lifted his eyepatch and saw the crumbling starting, he took small pieces out. Knowing he's now in trouble. 

He can't tell Salt or Squid Ink. He can't tell anyone. Not a single cookie. He feels bad, trying to hide it but he has too. He doesn't want Salt to worry. It'll have to be this way. 


	2. Party, Then Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pirate Cookie hides the fact his eye is crumbling, he does have fun with Salt and Squid Ink as they're invited to a big party in CookieTown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There will be blood mentioned in the last part of the story.

Pirate Cookie had been struggling with this whole crumbling eye thing, taking little pieces out of where his eye used to be, every day. Luckily, he's really good at hiding it from everyone. I mean, he has an eyepatch. For some reason, no pain could be felt when crumbling. Only when he was taking out the pieces was when it was hurt. Pirate would also refuse to take off his eyepatch when going to bed, Salt doesn't question it.

A few days ago, every Cookie had been notified from Cheesecake Cookie that a party would be going on in CookieTown. Mint Choco Cookie was gonna play his songs, Sparkling Cookie will deal with drinks. You know, the normal for Cheesecake's Parties. Oh, and of course! Princess would be talking about parties with her.

This party was not any party, it was a very special party since it was a dance party! We all know Whipped Cream Cookie is gonna enjoy this. Said there would also be a skating rink, DJ Cookie would have her own place for djing, saves Rockstar Cookie's life.

Everyone was invited. So, all the Cookies were going crazy about it. Even the Cookies from LINE were invited, somehow. Yay for them! At least they're getting out of their empty game. 

Today, was the day of the party. This is where The Cookies Of The Sea™ come in to play, they're all getting ready to have the "best" night, according to what Cheesecake Cookie said in the letter they were given.

Anyway, you're probably waiting for The Gay Sea Family to show up and do stuff. Well, you're in luck because that's gonna happen right now!

When the family got ready, they just wore their original clothing. It was just a party to them, what could be so special? I mean yeah, all the other Cookies that have such good talents could feel excited for all of this. Then again, they were from the sea. They weren't as "special" as everyone else.

"Salty! Are ye ready now? Squid and I are waitin'!" Pirate was waiting at the door, with Squid Ink next to him. They were holding his hand.

"Yes, Pirey," Salt walked down to the door, seeing his husband and child.

"Okay, now you're here. Let's go to that party!" The Cookies Of The Sea™ then went outside to go on the sea, to the party. Yeah, by boat because what did you expect?

While on the sea, Pirate and Salt were having fun with each other, mostly hugging. Squid Ink was in a different room, playing with their toys.

They said the most beautiful thing ever. "uwu" and that was it.

* * *

Meanwhile, GingerBrave and GingerBright had been checking all the cookies at the party, all 85 cookies (not including Dark Enchantress). It was a pretty hard job since it was only the 2 of them and they have like no brain cells. But it all turned worst when the sea family arrived. 

"Aw! It's The Cookies Of The Sea! Pliot Cookie, your friend, Salt's here!" GingerBright had called over Pilot Cookie, knowing that Pliot was one of Salt's friends. How did she know? Well, they had the relationship cards with them...for some reason.

Pliot had walked over to the entrance mid-conversation, hearing GingerBright call his name. As he saw Salt, he quickly hugged him in joy, "Salt, my old friend! How have you been doing on the sea lately?" 

"Pliot, nice to meet you again! Anyway, I've been catching lots of fish while I was gone. Like I always am," Salt held Pirate and Squid Ink. "You remember Pirate and Squid Ink, right?" 

"Of course I remember, Salt! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I forget things!" Pliot has offended by Salt's comment.

"Sorry, Pliot..."

"You better be sorry- >:(" Pliot was blocked by Pirate yelling,

"Don't ye talk to me husband like that-!"

Squid Ink had been frightened by the sound of Pirate's yelling, they had hidden behind Salt. "<:("

Then, that's how the war went down between Pirate and Pilot. GingerBright and GingerBrave had stopped the fight before things could get worse. (thank god)

After a few minutes after "making up", they all went into the party. Giving the two Common Cookies a break.

"You know Brave, this isn't as fun as I thought," 

"You can never be sure, Bright. But anyway, we got everyone at the party! Come on, Mint Choco's show's gonna start and we can't miss that." GingerBrave got up and dragged GingerBright into the parties gates. 

* * *

"Mint Choco's music always lights up the party. It's so calming." Salt was drinking some reason thing he could get this hands-on.

"True, but it doesn't go up to me standards," Pirate was laying on the table, obviously bored.

"Oh Pirate," Salt kissed his forehead, "what would I do without you?" 

"I don't know, but at least you get to make fun of Pliot for being single."

"No silly!" 

Squid Ink made a little laugh noise, they were a happy squid with their two dads, ":D"

Salt patted Squid, "And you Squid, are just too cute to live in the sea."

"uwu!!"

"aweeeeeeee!" said both Pirate and Salt as they pet them.

"This party's gettin' boring, Salt. Can we leave?" Pirate grabbed Salt, hoping for him to see "yes".

"Of course, Pirate. I am getting pretty tired too, we have enough for tonight." Salt grabbed Pirate's hand, also with Squid Ink, left the party with other words said.

"Party's aren't fun anyway," 

They got on their boat and sailed back to their home by sea.

* * *

Pirate Cookie ran into the bathroom to check on his eye, oh god. It had gotten worse. Red bits had been pooring out of what was his eye. It all hurt so much, burning the ruins of his eye.

"Pirate, are you okay..?" Salt was outside the door, "You've been there for a while now.."

Pirate put his eyepatch on and walked out, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

What a simple lie, can cause such a big mess.

Poor Pirate Cookie.


	3. Poor, Pirate Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Enchantress is back in town to fuck everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :pensive:  
> im sorry for this chapter being "late". i suck.

Dark Enchantress was sitting at the lake, she had been waiting for someone who was at sea. One Cookie whom's name starts with a "P" and ends with an "E". What a great way to end his life today.

While DE was waiting to ruin someone's day, Pirate Cookie was sailing back to his home, on his pirate ship. He was humming, not looking where he was going. The only reason Pirate Cookie was at sea at this hour was that he loved looking at sea when the sun sets, the placement of the sun made the water look so pretty. If only Salt and/or Squid Ink were with him, it would be much better.

"Ah, there you are, Pirate." Dark Enchantress whispered as got her wand and shot at Pirate's Ship. 

"What the hell is happenin'?!" Pirate's eyepatch had fallen off, revealing his crumbling eye. Dark Enchantress pulled Pirate to her. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Your eye's crumbling away? What a great shame, Pirate Cookie." She had used her magic on his eye, now turning him into her slave. "Forget about Salt Cookie. Forget about Squid Ink. You're mine now, Pirate Cookie. Well, until they kill you." 

With Dark's command, Pirate's appearance changed. Turning him into someone else, a slave to Dark Enchantress. Sea Fairy had noticed the whole disaster right before her eyes. She couldn't believe it and had flown away with the waves, all the way to the other Legendaries. After that, Salt and Squid Ink. 

The small hideout where all Legendaries were, Sea Fairy went inside. She walked to the room, where everyone had been sitting.

"Guys, we have a problem. Dark Enchantress is enslaving people again, but this time, she's going after the sea."

"Well, I'm not going! I'm _Fire Sprit Cookie_ , I can't go to water, don't get any closer!" ~~~~

"Are we doing this again?!" Wind Archer flew away. "I'm not dealing with this today."

~~TreeDad~~ Millennial Tree had walked into the room.

"Hey, Tree are you going with Sea Fairy to stop DE?" Fire Spirit asked.

"Hey, Sea Fairy darling...I'll go with you!" Moonlight Cookie walked over to Sea Fairy, hugging her.

"Of course you do Moonlight..." Fire Spirit rolled his eyes.

"I'm off to **The Cookies Of The Sea**. This news must be told to them, I'll see you all later." 

* * *

Sea Fairy had flown to Salt's home. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

Salt opened the door, "Oh, hey Sea Fairy. What are you doing here?"

"We have a big problem, and it's gonna take lots of explaining..."

After a while, all explaining had been done, 

"Long story short, Pirate Cookie is possessed and we need people to stop DE!"

"Ah...Speaking of Pirate Cookie, something was going on with him,"

"And that is?"

"He was acting like he was hiding something. He wasn't taking off his eyepatch, even when I asked what was wrong. He just... didn't seem like himself."

"Ah, well. You and Squid Ink are still coming right?" Sea Fairy had gotten up.

"Not Squid Ink! They may be a good fighter, but fighting their dad will just hurt them. Also, I was Squid Ink to feel bad after this..."

"Alrighty then. I'll come over when the time comes. I'm sorry, Salt Cookie. See you later," Sea Fairy walked on the water and flew with the waves. "Goodbye."

Salt Cookie got up, walked back to the small house he lived in. His head was full of so many ideas of what could happen. He could kill Pirate Cookie. All he could only focus on that thought. It scared him. Losing his husband? No, he didn't wanna believe he could do that.

Wait, what's happening? I can't see Salt-

**Since you, the reader, are reading this. You're probably wondering what's gonna happen next.**

**You're in luck.**

**What's happening next is-**

Fuck, DE must have learned how to get the program and hack the software to get in. I'm not letting her ruin the story for you! :) - Wrtier, Angie


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Fairy, Salt, and lots of other Cookies go to fight DE and Pirate Cookie.

Salt had woken up on a ~~~~~~very special~~ bad day. Has Sea Fairy knocked on the front door, he knew today was gonna be bad. If you didn't know, today was gonna be the big fight between them and DE, Pirate Cookie. He got up, grabbed everything he needed and hugged Squid Ink.

"P-Pops...where are...you..going..?" Squid Ink was confused. Salt never told them why he would be leaving, never anything about DE or Pirate Cookie. "Where's...Dad..?"

"Squidy, I'm going to find Dad. Dad...He's with someone dangerous, I'll save him. I promise," Salt knew breaking this type of promise would break Squid Ink. But their just a child, what was he supposed to do? Tell them their dad is dead? "I'll come back, Squidy. I know I will, you know that too." Salt patted Squid Ink head, seeing the happy emotion on their face made Salt a bit happier. He got up and went to the door to open it, he was then greeted by Sea Fairy.

"Why hello, Salt Cookie." Sea Fairy looked like she was yesterday. Her big dress, wavey hair (haha, "wavey" since she's a water type cookie. im so funny) "We must be going now, You don't want to keep Pirate waiting. Don't you?"

As Sea Fairy started to walk away, Salt caught up. "Yeah yeah...I really wouldn't," 

The two Cookie talked as they both got the volunteers to help fight. What they had was Moonlight, Millennial Tree, Pistachio, Knight, Hero, Tiger Lily, Purple Yam, Milk, Dark Choco, White Choco, Dino-Sour, Plum, and Peach. A great group of fighters.

"Well, my fellow Cookies, we're here. DE's base," Sea Fairy showed all the Cookies what they're getting themselves into.

"It doesn't seem too bad..." Knight said,

"Of course you would say that!" Pistachio exclaimed. "We're dealing with a beast here-"

"DE isn't a beast per se, but she can and will kill you." Sea Fairy carefully opened the door to DE's "home". "Come on, everyone. Let's go save that Pirate..."

The 16 Cookies went inside with Sea Fairy, following her lead. What they saw wasn't a beauty, just a dark home. Everything was hard to see. 

"Okay, who has a light?" Peach said with fear, "It's scary here..."

"A light may be useful, but it'll blow our cover," Dark Choco said.

"Aw..." Peach stayed close to Plum, holding onto him.

"Does this always happen?" Milk asked. Before Plum could answer Milk, a loud noise could be heard with laughter. 

"Oh no, she's here." Loud footstep echoed in the halls, then three that started the fight."

"Pirate Cookie. **Attack.** " Out of the darkness came two Cookies. Dark Enchantress, and Pirate Cookie...at least I think so. 'Pirate Cookie' attacked with his ship, shooting from the cannons at all Cookies that stand there. This caused a panic in Salt, what the hell did DE do to him?! Milk Cookie protected everyone with his shied. 

"Everyone okay?" Milk yelled out, "Wait, where's Salt?!" 

It turns out, Salt Cookie was going after Pirate himself, not to fight but to save him from the curse put on him. Kinda.

"Salt! Get away from there, you could get hurt!" Millennial Tree called out to Salt, hoping that he would listen. Nope, he didn't. With the spear Salt had in his hand, he threw it at Pirate, but it didn't hit him. Instead, Pirate caught it and threw it back. 

"Wait! With Pirate attacking Salt, it'll be easy for us to attack him!" Dino said. With that idea in mind, everyone went to their position. Milk standing with his shied, Millennial Tree standing next to him. Dark Choco, Purple Yam, Hero, Knight, Plum, Peach, and Pistachio attacked with what they had. Tiger Lily, Dino, and Moonlight took out their helpers, ready to fight. Salt still was trying to attack Pirate even if he didn't have his spear in his hand. 

The fight went on for, what felt like, hours. Until finally, they defeated Pirate. But how you may wonder? As they all had their stand, they were able to attack Pirate in the way they wanted to. Defeating him, but not in the way they wanted.

As Pirate fell to the ground in defeat, there was nothing left of him. He was gone. His eye that used to crumble started making his body crumble.

"We did it!" Dino yelled out in glee. They were all hurt in a way, but they would heal sooner or later. Salt ran over to the lifeless Pirate, holding him. 

"Pirate! Pirate, please wake up!" Pirate's body crumbled away in front of Salt's eyes, only leaving his hat and clothes behind. Salt holding the last pieces of what used to be his husband, he sobbed into his hands. Wishing that he could've died instead. Millennial Tree slowly walked over to Salt to hug him. 

"My dearest Salt Cookie, I know how to feels to watch something you've known for so long die in front of you...But you should know something,"

"And that is...?"

"They're always watching you. No matter what. Pirate would've wanted the best, and the best, in this case, was to die."

Salt got up, with a small smile on his face, "H-Hehe, i guess you're right..."

All of the Cookies went back to their homes, happy with their accomplishment, but sad about Salt. Salt opened the door of his home, seeing Squid Ink being taken care of by Soda. 

"Oh hello, Soda." Salt said with his voice a little lower,

"Sup Salty! I was just playing with Squid, but I better be on my way!" Soda got up and say bye to Squid Ink, he got out of the house. 

"W-where's....Pops...."

Salt didn't know what to say, he didn't wanna hurt Squid. But he had no choice. "Squid, I have some...bad news. P-pirate is...dead.."

The poor little Squid sobbed as he heard the news. Holding Salt as he did. We all know not everyone can have a happy ending, and sadly this one didn't.


End file.
